The Gush
by Z. Alexander
Summary: Blind dates inevitably go wrong. It's an immutable law of...life. In the case of an actor, whose childhood sweetheart was sea-salt ice cream and whose wife is the stage, a botched blind date can lead to a new sort of love. For his 'mistress.' AkuRoku.


This one just kinda hit me earlier. I didn't think I'd actually be able to do it, but apparently, I could. I said in one of my previous chapters/stories that I suck at AU stories, and that one of these days I was going to try it. Guess what? I just did. _I _like the story, but...well. Here it is. Show of hands: how many of you know what I'm talking about, in the first italicized part? How many of you get The Gush?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; nor do I want to. Munny can't buy happiness; only Hi-Potions. Moogles may be able to synthesize it, but you don't have to _pay _for that.

((Note: I don't own anything from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, either.))

**The Gush**

* * *

_The Gush is that feeling you get, when you're talking about passion. You can't stop it. You can't control it. Sometimes, you can't even control _yourself. _Your mouth runs away with you, your body runs away with you, and in that moment, everything comes out _right.

_Of course, you always have to deal with raised eyebrows and skeptical looks from the doubters, after The Gush leaves you. But hey…they're _doubters._ They don't understand, because they aren't open to understanding._

_Some people are doubters._

_And some people are not._

+ - +

Roxas frowned and walked out of the theater, cracking his neck and sighing. His heavy bag was slipping off his shoulder again, they'd finished an hour later than usual, his neck was sticky, his face was red, and to top it all off, his oh-so-caring cousin had arranged a blind date.

"_You're always by yourself, and you aren't even friends with your coworkers! You need to get out more!"_

Roxas hadn't even _met _Sora until two months ago, when he'd moved from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden, chasing a theater dream which had become reality. Sora had lived on Destiny Islands all his life, but he was offered a position at Hollow Bastion, the biggest theater in the world. And who could say no to something like that? Sora loved set work and scenery detail.

It was almost like destiny, except Roxas hated the thought of not being in control so he ignored that for the most part. Back in Twilight Town, they'd called him the Key of Destiny behind his back. They thought he could make them reach their goal.

They thought wrong; he didn't want to be a pawn. Roxas left to Radiant Garden.

He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, grimacing when a glob of black came off his eyelashes. Okay, so acting was love. But stage makeup made him want to puke. He only had forty-five minutes to get home, shower, find something decent to wear (read: not dirty or covered in makeup), and get to the café.

Luckily, he only lived two blocks from the theater, and he was home in ten minutes. Wasting no time, he dropped his bag on the floor – he'd go through it later – and tore off his clothes, stepped into the shower, and scrubbed himself like his life depended on it.

After ten minutes, Roxas was trying, once again, to get his hair to lie flat. And once again, he failed. He glanced at himself in the mirror and shrugged. "Well…it could be worse."

He actually hadn't _seen _worse…but he could pretend.

He pulled on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a long, black hooded coat; Sora promised him he didn't have to dress up, and honestly, Roxas didn't _want _a girlfriend. He was married to the stage; wasn't that enough? Maybe she'd be put off by the lack of expressive color.

Roxas grabbed his keys, dug his wallet out of his duffel bag, and headed toward the café – Hollow Bastion Café. Roxas didn't know the story, but apparently Radiant Garden had once been called Hollow Bastion, and some businesses just decided to keep their names.

The sun was setting. Why was the sun setting? It shouldn't set for another hour…

Roxas cursed. The clocks changed in spring. He just hadn't remembered…

He was an hour late for the date. Not that he particularly minded _that, _but he'd have to face Sora the next day. Disappointing Sora was like kicking a puppy. You felt so guilty, even if it was an accident. Roxas avoided doing both.

"_Okay…well, what's her name?"_

"_I can't tell you that! I didn't give her your name either."_

"_Roxas, she's a hot redhead with amazing eyes. Listen to your cousin and go out with her!"_

"_Shut up, Riku."_

So…all he knew was that she had red hair and amazing eyes. Oh, and she'd be sitting on the terrace. He sighed and pushed through the gate.

Couple…couple…old couple…single mother with two kids…old man…hot redhead…

Roxas narrowed his eyes. The redhead _was _hot, and _did _have amazing eyes. The slim figure was covered in black clothing, and…well. Actually, the redhead _wasn't _very hot, now that Roxas had taken a proper look. The face was a bit too angular, and the body was a bit too bony. Weird little markings decorated the redhead's cheeks, and Roxas got the feeling they weren't ink or makeup. They looked like _birthmarks. _They were almost _perfectly matched. _They were _weird. _And there was also another thing off in the picture…

That redhead was a _guy. _Maybe…maybe she'd already left?

He couldn't help but hope. Sora wouldn't set up a prank this elaborate…right?

"Pardon me…are you my date?"

The redhead glanced up and frowned. "Uh…I don't know. I was told my date _was_ a gorgeous blonde with killer eyes – but I was also under the impression that my date was a _woman."_

Roxas groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Great. Just fantastic."

"What?"

He flopped in a chair opposite the redhead. Hey, apparently they were on a date. "I was told my date was a hot redhead with amazing eyes. I was also told that _she _would meet me at Hollow Bastion café, on the terrace, at six-thirty."

"It's seven-thirty."

"I know." Roxas gave the redhead a pointed look. "I forgot about the time change. I _also _didn't even want to _do _this; my cousin just thinks I need to get out more, and a girlfriend is apparently the only way to make sure I do that."

The redhead looked surprised and a bit amused. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. _He _can't talk; he works a lot too. And he's dating…or, whatever they're doing…a _coworker _of ours. His _boyfriend _spends almost as much time at work as I do…so seriously, it's kind of hypocritical. Uh…sorry, if you were expecting someone who cares."

"Don't be. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to do this either, but I was threatened into coming. He said his cousin and I had _so much _in _common, _and _she_ would just _love _me." The redhead snorted. "I'm Axel, by the way. Commit it to memory."

"Roxas. Duly committed."

Axel grinned. "Nice. Well, since neither of us really _want _to be here, why don't we go do something else?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Are you some kind of crazy? You actually _want _to date me?"

"No. But we have time on our hands, and you're the first interesting person I've run into in a while. Besides; you have to say _something _tomorrow."

He shrugged, and then held out his hand to shake. "Okay. It's a deal."

Axel left money in the black folder for his half-eaten dip, and Roxas left a tip. They stood, and left. The redhead stopped at the gate, tugged on his arm, and peered into his face.

"By the way," Axel said conversationally, rubbing his thumb over Roxas' eye, "You've got a bit of mascara on your eyelid."

Roxas thanked him.

+ - +

"You look happy, Roxas," Sora said. As always, he had Riku by his side.

"No I don't," answered Roxas, before he realized that _whoa, _that tight feeling in his face was totally an involuntary smile. Weird.

"Yeah you do. So did you like her? Huh?"

He gave his cousin a weird look. "Uh…"

Just then, Merlin called the cast front and center. "Talk to you later," Sora whispered before leaving to the back.

Roxas made his way over to the stage. As soon as his fellow actors were assembled, Merlin smiled at them. "We've come far," he began. "I'm proud to have worked with you all. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we have been running drills and testing the new makeup, hmm? Our next play is a new one to everyone; it's never been done before! We needed to find the _perfect _fit for our cast."

He patted the stack of scripts on the table next to him. "This is your life for the next few weeks. Check the register for your designated roles."

At those words, everyone burst into action. He sighed and followed the crowd toward the table. It wasn't that he didn't like his job – he wouldn't act, if he didn't like it – but he hated his coworkers. They were _annoying. _Except Sora. It was that guilt thing. _Hating_ Sora was like skinning fifteen puppies for a coat and finger painting nude women in blood at a day care.

Finally, it was his turn at the table. He picked up his script after he found his name at the very top of the register.

_No way…no way!_

This time, he _did _know about the smile on his face. He couldn't _stop _smiling.

He caught sight of Sora and waved. Sora bounded up to him. "Roxas? So about-"

"Not now, Sora. Look!" He opened the book and pointed to the name on the inside cover.

"You…no way! You're leading? After only _two months? _That's awesome, Roxas."

He snickered. _"And _I've got _your name."_

Sora frowned. "Don't make that sound like a bad thing! I bet the character's awesome!"

Roxas pulled the information sheet out of the pocket of the book. He cleared his throat and began reading aloud.

"Kingdom Hearts," he said, "is a story taken from legend; the story follows Sora, the strong-hearted hero, on his journey to reunite with the friends he lost when his home was destroyed. Chosen by the Keyblade, he travels world to world fighting enemies called Heartless who steal hearts, chasing his best friend and the girl he loves."

Sora scratched his head. "Okay, that sounds pretty awesome to me. I mean…that must be why they were putting you guys through all those drills! I thought maybe you guys were going to do a musical or something."

"A musical with _swords _and _no singing," _Roxas asked.

"Uh…okay, so I didn't really think it through. But Roxas! You're leading. Be happy. And tell me how your date went later!"

Roxas waved him away, nose already in the script. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

+ - +

It had been a month since the blind date prank and Roxas had met up with Axel frequently. He was actually pretty cool; but they hadn't really gotten to know one another. They'd usually see a movie or something relaxing; for the past month, Roxas had been busy with rehearsals and practice and _ballet _classes, of all things. Merlin had insisted that Roxas work on his flexibility and movement, and what better way than _ballet? _True, he'd taken ballet for six years in Twilight Town, but…well. That _wasn't _the _point. _He'd thought that was over with.

Today, however, they had decided to just sit and talk. And it was his turn to ask a question.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"There's only one, now. Sea-salt. You _hooked_ me, you bastard."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Sea-salt ice cream is my childhood sweetheart. I _still _love it."

Axel snorted. "Right. Hmm…past girlfriends, then? Or did you romance the ice cream man?"

"No relationships. But I went out with this girl, Olette, on a date once. We'd been friends for as long as I can remember…and her family thought we'd end up married. But then she kissed me."

Roxas' companion raised an eyebrow and made a gesture that probably meant 'go on.'

"It was like…I dunno. I've never had a sister, but I imagine the feeling I got while kissing her would be the same as if I were kissing that nonexistent sister. I…uh…well, we didn't go out again and she ended up dating our other friend, Pence. They're engaged. What about you?"

"None. I don't like people."

"You're talking to _me,"_ Roxas pointed out.

"You really can't say anything. You're much worse around people than I am, and _you're _talking to _me."_

Roxas opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. It _was _true, after all. He shifted and gazed out at the expanse of Radiant Garden, marveling once again at the sheer _size. _He'd brought Axel up to the top of Hollow Bastion Theater; he didn't really know _why, _since this was _his spot _and no one else even _knew _about it. But he'd brought Axel, even after they'd only known each other for a month.

Finally, he shrugged. "Well…you're different."

"Obviously. Now, it's my turn to ask a question. If you didn't want a girlfriend, why did you bother to show up at the café?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced at Axel. "I didn't want to disappoint my cousin. He has these _eyes…_one disappointed look and you're on your knees confessing your sins, seriously."

Axel laughed. "That's it? _I_ don't think his eyes are anything special."

"Well…not quite. His boyfriend works with him, and _Riku's _the kind of guy who would drop _props_ on my _head_ if I upset my cousin."

Axel's laughter trailed off. "Wait…Riku? What's your cousin's name?"

"Sora…you know…the one who 'set us up?'"

"No," Axel replied slowly. "I was threatened into coming by this idiot, Demyx."

Suddenly, Roxas realized why Sora had been giving him the silent treatment, and why Riku had been glaring at him more than usual. "You mean…you _weren't _my date?"

"Apparently not."

They stared at each other in silence for a while, and then as if on cue, burst out laughing. Roxas leaned into Axel, clutching his stomach. "Ah…hah…I thought you…hah…I thought Sora was really trying to…heh…pass you off…hah…as a girl, for…ha-ha…a prank!"

"That's…hah…the greatest…stupid mistake…ha-ha…ever!"

After a few moments, their laughter died down and Roxas sat up, still smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "So wait…if I met you, then…did our dates meet?"

"Probably. Wonder if they ended up leaving alone or together?"

"Sora said my date swung both ways, so…I dunno. Apparently, they've been good friends for a long time. I wondered why Sora got so upset with me when I told him _all about _our 'date;' I really just wanted to rub it in that I _had _fun…I _seriously thought_ it must've been a prank. I should probably explain it to him so Riku doesn't drop props on my head anyway. What about your guy?"

He looked at Axel again, who seemed oddly contemplative. "Demyx hasn't said _anything,_ actually. Not that I go out of my way to talk to him; he's kind of annoying."

"Wait…why did _you_ agree then?"

"Because he's got enough questionable pictures of me to make my life a living hell, since we were roommates in college. I don't even want to _think _of what might happen if my boss gets hold of one of those pictures," Axel replied dryly.

"Why? You can't lose your job over a couple of pictures took in college."

His companion laughed a bit. "No, you misunderstand me. My boss wouldn't be _unhappy _about them at _all. _Demyx doesn't know that, or he probably wouldn't have threatened me with them…he's not _that _much of a dick. He's just kind of a moron, really. But I figured I might as well go; if nothing else, Hollow Bastion Café has damn good spinach dip, which I can't get where I work."

Roxas decided he really didn't want to know about Axel's boss, _or _Demyx. They weren't interesting. Instead, he asked, "So…what do you _do, _anyway?"

"Well, at this point, I'm working part time on this movie; it's a comedy, I guess. It's in black-and-white, and in one part there's a fire. Demyx recruited me, and obviously, I couldn't refuse…but for a different reason. I'm _damn _good with fire, and it pays a _lot. _But I work at The Aurora for my steady job."

He choked on air. "The _Aurora?" _Roxas pretended his voice didn't squeak. "That's like…the best five-star restaurant, anywhere, ever! What do you _do _there?"

"I'm the sous-chef. I dropped out of college after my first year and went to cooking school instead; it's really what I wanted to do in the first place," Axel replied, looking quite proud of himself.

Roxas whistled. "That's pretty impressive. Remind me never to cook in front of you; the first _and last_ time I made bacon, the stove nearly exploded."

"How'd you manage _that?" _Axel looked torn between amusement and horror…and Roxas couldn't blame him.

"Well, my place came with a gas stove, right? I didn't really know how to work it, but I finally figured it out. The only thing I had in my fridge that was _still _edible was bacon, and…I was too hungry to go out. I figured I could handle it…"

Axel shook his head. "No more!"

"Yeah…I _got_ the stove replaced. Now I have one of those stove-oven combos that have those flat burners. I can't drop _anything _in them."

"That's…good…"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah. It's kinda strange, since I've lived on my own for years – since I was about sixteen –, but I've never been able to cook."

"You must eat out a lot."

He tried not to snort, but he did it anyway. "I'm an actor, Axel. I don't have a steady job. Until now, I've never gotten a lead part. Instant ramen saved my life, and I've even been known to make canned soup and sandwiches."

There was silence for a moment, in which Axel stared at Roxas and Roxas fidgeted. He wondered if Axel was going to push him off the roof, or kiss him, or something equally weird; his expression was unreadable. "Your eyes match the acid fountain in Halloween Town," he blurted, for want of something to say.

"No, but they're similar," Axel returned absently. Then, he grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon. _You, _my friend, are coming to my house."

"_Why," _Roxas asked warily. "You're not going to…uh…murder me or anything, right?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I was," was the cool reply. "But no; I'm going to _feed _you. Jeez, Roxas. Paranoid much?"

Roxas laughed.

"Oh, by the way…" Axel licked his thumb and ran it over Roxas' cheekbone. "You've got a bit of leftover colored face cream stuff on your cheek."

Roxas thanked him.

+ - +

"Hey, Sora…I have to talk to you," Roxas called, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Riku looked over from where he was painting, and Roxas shifted under Riku's intense glare. "I think there was a misunderstanding between us…"

Sora frowned. "What misunderstanding?"

"About that date. I…uh…well, I think I'd better explain what happened."

Sora hesitated, but then he shrugged. "Okay. Come sit."

Roxas sighed and climbed the narrow stairs and sat with Sora on the catwalk.

"So…what do you have to say," Sora asked.

"Well…when you set me up on that blind date, you said…that I was going to be dating a girl. I…well, drills ran late that day, and I forgot about the spring time change…so when I got to the café, it was seven-thirty. I saw a hot redhead with amazing eyes, but…it wasn't my date. So, I thought it was a prank."

"Wait," Sora said slowly. "So…you _weren't _lying about your date?"

"No…well, sort of. Firstly, it wasn't a _date; _we left the café and went to the park to hear one of the concerts. Secondly, uh…I kept saying _she _said this and _she _said that…that would be true, except it wasn't…uh…a she. It was a he. I thought it was a prank, so I decided to prank you back, right? Except…obviously, I misunderstood. We've been hanging out quite a bit for the last month, but not dating…so everything I've said has been the truth. Except, you know, the date part."

"Why tell me this _now? _I thought you were just being an ass."

"Because I was under the impression that you really _did _set us up. But last night, I talked about you and Riku, and…well, I found out that _he _was set up with a _blonde…_a _girl, _and we just happened to meet. He thought _I _was his date, since the guy who set him up was setting up his _cousin…_ugh, it really was just a stupid misunderstanding."

Sora was quiet for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "Oh…that's _hilarious! _And here _I _was, all mad at you because I thought you were using Kairi as an excuse to get out of stuff! She told me she had a _girlfriend…"_

"Wait…you set me up with _Kairi? _As in, the girl who's practically your _sister, _Kairi?"

"Well, yeah. You've never seen her, and she's never seen you, and I figured you could have fun together. Wow, Roxas. I set you up with a girl, and you picked up a guy."

"I'm not _dating _him," Roxas cried. "We're just _friends!"_

He realized too late that his voice had carried down to the stage; and he sighed, ignoring the inquisitive stares of his coworkers. "I didn't want to date anyone before; why would I want to date anyone _now?"_

"You didn't have any _friends," _Sora pointed out. "You're a _loner. _And I set you up on a date, which you missed, and then you became friends – _good _friends, by the sound of it – with the guy you _thought _was your date. Things change, obviously."

"But I-"

"Break's over," Merlin called. "Everyone, back to your work! Act three scene six, folks. Roxas, Naminé, front and center!"

+ - +

"When I lived in Twilight Town, I used to sit on top of the clock tower with Hayner, Pence and Olette and watch the sunset. We'd eat sea-salt ice cream and talk about whatever. Kinda like we are now; except this is a castle roof and the sun will actually set here."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about Twilight Town. The sun never sets."

"It's also the only other place you can get sea-salt ice cream," Roxas reminded. "I really only miss the clock tower. I love being high."

"You're high now."

"Yeah…I guess it's just the memories."

Roxas and Axel were up on the roof of the theater, again, just sitting and talking. After finding out they _hadn't _been set up, they'd decided to get to know each other better; and for the last week or so, they'd met every day at lunch to sit on the roof of the theater. This was the last chance they had to watch the sunset, though; Roxas would be starting evening rehearsals, and it was Axel's evening off.

"Don't you miss your old friends?"

"Well, yeah," he answered. "But I missed them back in Twilight Town, too. After that thing with Olette, we started drifting apart. Eventually, it was like they forgot about me; when I was finished with school, I didn't really have any friends. But I really didn't have _time _for friends, either; I was too involved with theater and school. I finished my generals in a little over a year, so I could hurry to Radiant Garden. My goal has _always _been Hollow Bastion Theater…and here I am."

Axel looked at him quizzically, and drew one long leg up, bending it slightly at the knee. "If you finished your generals, why don't you have a steady job?"

"I _did, _for a while; I worked two part-time jobs in Twilight Town for about a year, and I acted at Twilight Theater. That's where I learned stage-swordplay, and that's obviously helped me out. But when I got here, most of that money went toward my home and I don't really have _time _for a steady job, any more. My life is at the theater."

"Sounds sucky."

"To _you," _Roxas replied, rolling his eyes. "To me,_ cooking_ sounds like a sucky job. I'm…well, if sea-salt ice cream is my childhood sweetheart, the stage is my wife. Seriously…to me, acting is like…making love."

Roxas felt The Gush overtake him; he closed his eyes and continued quietly, "When I'm up there…I can really be _myself. _I don't really understand why it's like that, since I'm following a script, but…it's my _life. _It's like making love to the _audience, _you know. I'm all done up and I'm all laid bare, and it's my _duty _to make them react like they're supposed to. Even as a supporting character, it's the best…_mm._ I like it when they leave laughing or crying or…oh, god. Axel, it's like a fuckin' emotional _orgy, _and to a heartless little monster like me, it's like…_mm._ I can't even put it into _words, _Axel. Like making love, only…better."

He slumped against Axel's shoulder, opened his eyes, and licked his lips, and The Gush was gone again. It always left him more exhausted than a play ever could. "Know what I mean? Has that…ever happened to you, with anything?"

Axel didn't say anything for a while, but when Roxas looked up, he saw something in those green eyes he'd never seen, _anywhere._

"Axel? Are you…" What was he supposed to ask? If Axel was _okay? _He didn't _look _bad. In fact, those thin lips curved up mischievously now, but the eyes…those green eyes were blazing with an almost frightening fire.

His words were simple and lighthearted. "If sea-salt ice cream is your childhood sweetheart, and the stage is your wife…can I be your mistress?"

Yes, the words were lighthearted, but the tone was too earnest to be faked.

And what could Roxas say to that, except…

"Can you put up with all those nights my wife wants me to herself?"

Axel _smiled_ and shifted, so they were nose-to-nose.

"By the way," he whispered, "You have a bit of leftover lip goop on your mouth."

"Well, it's your job to get it," Roxas replied breathily.

Axel slowly brought their mouths only millimeters apart, brushing the tip of his tongue _so _lightly over every part of Roxas' lips. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, and…

"That's disgusting, Roxas. How can you…_blech._ Doesn't that lip goop _bother _you?"

Roxas wove his fingers harshly through Axel's hair and pulled him down forcefully. "You get used to it," he replied.

Roxas kissed him.

+ - +

"You look happy, Roxas," Sora called, bounding to Roxas' side. As always, Riku was in tow.

Roxas paused. Normally, his response would be an automatic, "No I don't." But today…

"I _am _happy."

Sora looked taken aback for a moment, and then a wide grin made its way onto his face. "I'm glad. What happened?"

There was no reason to lie. "Axel happened."

Sora nodded, his brunet spikes bobbing along like always. "I'm glad things worked out for you. Kairi says she's happy, too."

"Kairi? The girl you tried to set me up with?"

"Yeah. She said she met up with a girl at the café. Her name's Larxene, and she's supposedly really sadistic, but…you never met Kairi, but I know she's _s got _to be secretly into that stuff. When she comes to see me after spending time with Larxene, she's always got a huge smile on her face and she looks like she's just been electrocuted. Apparently, they're sharing an apartment now."

"That's good," Roxas replied absently.

"So…are you ready for opening night?"

Surprisingly, Riku's tone was friendly. Well…friendlier than he'd ever been. Roxas glanced at him, distrusting, but gave an honest response. "More than ready."

+ - +

"If you keep sending me sweets," Roxas said, finishing the tart Axel had sent to the theater the night before, "I'll get fat and I won't fit into my costumes. I'll get so fat they'll have to roll me off the stage, like some freaky male Violet Beauregard."

He showed how much he _actually _cared by lazily licking the fork. "But I have to say," he added, "that was damn good."

Axel had met Roxas early that morning, to spend some time before he had to get to the theater. They were sitting on Roxas' sofa, and the redhead had spent the last ten minutes watching the blond eat half a lemon tart.

"That was just for opening night," Axel replied, following Roxas' tongue with his eyes. "I can't make it to any of the performances…I'm working all nine days. The boss wouldn't give me any time off, even though I asked _three weeks_ ago. So I'll just send you good food before your performances, so you don't keel over and die on stage."

Roxas set the fork down onto the ceramic plate with a _clink, _and put it on the ground by the arm of the sofa. He drew his knees up to his chest and leaned against the body beside him, making a little contented noise. "You don't have to do that, Axel. _You're _the mistress,_ remember?"_

"But I want to. Your wife takes up most of your time, but she doesn't even _feed _you. If I was you and you were me, I'd divorce her for you. Of course, if I was you and you were me, I wouldn't get food from _either_ place. _You _aren't to be near a stove, unless you're making something safe. Like ramen, or canned soup, or toast."

"I have a _toaster."_

"But it tastes better if you do it _my _way."

"Quiet, you."

"No way. Not until you say I'm right."

"I said _quiet!"_

"Admit it…I am superior. C'mon…it's just five words. _Axel is the kitchen god._ Say it with me."

"Axel."

"Roxas?"

"If you make me shut you up, I will be late for early cast meeting, I will piss off my coworkers, I will disappoint Sora, I will let Merlin down, and I will lose any chance of another lead role at Hollow Bastion. Do you really want to be responsible for the ruination of my passion, Axel?"

"…No."

"Then stop needling me."

Axel sighed quietly. "You've got a bit of leftover tart on your cheek. You really are messy, aren't you?"

"_My _tart," Roxas said possessively, and ran his fingers over his cheeks. He licked the lemon stuff off his index finger and grinned wickedly. "Sorry…I just really liked that tart. You'll have to get your own."

"You're just teasing me."

Roxas agreed.

+ - +

"Roxas!"

He turned to see the speaker, and he was _sure _he looked completely gobsmacked – for there was Axel, dressed for the theater, program in hand. It was closing night, and Kingdom Hearts had been a _smashing _success.

"I…I thought you had work!"

"I lied," he admitted cheekily. "I wanted to see the look on your face. And guess what? You look just like I thought you would."

Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed Axel's sleeve. "I'll be back in a minute," he called to Sora. "I just have to change and get this crap off my face."

Sora waved him off, already preoccupied with – who else – Riku.

Roxas dragged Axel into the dressing room and locked the door. "Just hang out here for a second, while I get out of these clothes. God…_why _did it have to be this awful red jumpsuit? I look ridiculous."

"You aren't going to put any _on, _are you?"

Roxas stared at Axel. Finally, he said, "Shut up."

What a moron.

He stuck his hand in the cupboard, searching for his day clothes. Or rather, his pajamas. Sure, there was a cast party, but what was the point of partying if he couldn't be comfortable? He unzipped that godawful red thing, and peeled himself out of it before heading to the sink and running the water.

"It was amazing, Axel," he informed. "Absolutely amazing."

He felt The Gush – oh, no, not _now – _and it all spilled out.

"I'm only a cheap copy of Sora, the hero, but…to all those people out there, I _was_ the Keyblade master. Maybe I wasn't fighting _real _Heartless, but I made it real to them. Did you hear them? They were just…_mm."_

He brought the warm water to his face, splashing before picking up a dry washcloth and soaking it in the basin by the sink. "They _cried. _When I let Hina go, they _cried. _They got angry at Daisuke, when he betrayed Sora…when he betrayed _me. _I wasn't _Roxas, _out there. I was _Sora, _and…_mm, _Axel. It was the best…damn…thing."

He finished scrubbing his face, and then applied makeup remover. "It was me, and it was them."

The rhythm came from years of practice; Roxas could remove stage makeup in his _sleep. _He just…always left _something _behind. It was inevitable.

"Anyway…we just _connected, _and it was the biggest emotional orgy I've ever _been _to. I didn't know whether to smile, or laugh, or _cry, _Axel. I'm _high, _and I've never done drugs in my life."

The Gush left him. It was finished speaking for him, and Roxas…didn't feel tired, this time. He glanced into the mirror to check for residual makeup, but he didn't find anything on his face. Instead, he saw a pair of fiery, viridian eyes and an almost _helpless _look. It was a strange combination.

"Roxas," Axel said. His voice was quiet, powerful, feral and needy, all at once. It made Roxas shudder, in a good way. "Roxas."

"Axel?"

Roxas was spun around and he noticed, belatedly, that he hadn't put on his pajamas yet. It didn't really matter, though…because the not-so-hot redhead with more-than-amazing eyes was holding him _too close, too close, _and he knew he had to move, but he didn't want to.

"Once again, you made love to the audience. And they _love_ you."

"Yeah," he replied breathily. Axel somehow always managed to make him let his guard down. "Yeah. I did. I wish I didn't have to stop."

"Then don't stop," was the suggestion…almost a _command._

"Huh?"

"Roxas," Axel whispered into Roxas' hair, prompting another shudder as his breath met his left ear. "Make love to _me."_

+ - +

Roxas never made it to the cast party.

He was too professional to let anything happen in the dressing room, but it didn't take very long to reach his apartment. He was sure that anyone who cared to look would be able to tell _exactly _how much he wanted to be home…but he didn't much care, because Axel's hand was on fire and it didn't just stay wrapped around his. Axel's fingers caressed his wrist, his forearm, his shoulder, and clasped around his palm again.

They didn't sleep till early morning, and despite the embarrassment he felt when he compared his cooking to Axel's, Roxas made breakfast when he woke up. After all, Axel was in _no _position to cook.

He made the toast on the stove.

* * *

...I did it again. I made Axel bottom. Why? Well...it just seems _right _to me. Especially in _this _story. This isn't to say that Axel will bottom _all the time _(and no, I'm not continuing this), but in this situation...well. It just kind of _fit._

Anyway...tell me what you think! It's my first AU without Keyblades or anything like that. I'm kind of nervous, but...well. _I _thought it was a good story.


End file.
